culturefandomcom-20200222-history
United States Pacific Fleet
|branch= |type= Theater command |role= |size=250,000 Navy and Marine personnel 2,000 aircraft 200 Ships |command_structure= United States Pacific Command |garrison= Pearl Harbor Naval Base |garrison_label= |nickname= |patron= |motto= |colors= |colors_label= |march= |mascot= |equipment= |equipment_label= |battles=World War II Korean War Vietnam War Global War on Terrorism |anniversaries= |decorations= |battle_honours= |disbanded= |commander1=ADM Scott H. Swift |commander1_label= |notable_commanders= James O. Richardson Husband E. Kimmel Chester W. Nimitz Raymond A. Spruance Cecil D. Haney }} The United States Pacific Fleet (USPACFLT) is a Pacific Ocean theater-level component command of the United States Navy that provides naval forces to the United States Pacific Command. Fleet headquarters is at Pearl Harbor Naval Station, Hawaii, with large secondary facilities at North Island, San Diego Bay on the Mainland. Origins A Pacific Fleet was created in 1907 when the Asiatic Squadron and the Pacific Squadron were combined. In 1910, the ships of the First Squadron were organized back into a separate Asiatic Fleet. The General Order 94 of 6 December 1922 organized the United States Fleet, with the Battle Fleet as the Pacific presence. Until May 1940, the Battle Fleet was stationed on the west coast of the United States (primarily at San Diego). During the summer of that year, as part of the U.S. response to Japanese expansionism, it was instructed to take an "advanced" position at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Long term basing at Pearl Harbor was so strongly opposed by the commander, Admiral James O. Richardson, that he personally protested in Washington. Political considerations were thought sufficiently important that he was relieved by Admiral Husband E. Kimmel, who was in command at the time of the attack on Pearl Harbor. The Pacific Fleet was formally recreated on 1 February 1941. On that day General Order 143 split the United States Fleet into separate Atlantic, Pacific, and Asiatic Fleets. Composition of the Pacific Fleet in May 1941 On 7 December, the Fleet consisted of the Battle Force, Scouting Force, Base Force, Amphibious Force (ComPhibPac),Orbat.com/Niehorster, Administrative Order of Battle 7 December 1941 Cruiser Force (COMCRUPAC), Destroyer Force (COMDESPAC), and the Submarine Force (COMSUBPAC).7 December, ComSubPac was Admiral Thomas Withers, Jr., who relieved Wilhelm L. Friedell that fall. Blair, Clay, Jr. Silent Victory (New York: Bantam, 1976), pp.83 & 223. Also in Hawaii was the Fourteenth Naval District, commanded by Rear Admiral Claude C. Bloch. The Battle Force consisted of Battleships, Battle Force, made up of three Battleship Divisions: Battleship Division 1 with , and ; Battleship Division 2 with , and ; and Battleship Division 3 with , and . These nine battleships were intended to counterbalance the ten battleships of the Imperial Japanese Navy. At the time of the attack on Pearl Harbor, was in dry dock and was being refitted at Bremerton Navy Yard, Washington State. was mated with and at that time. Other components of the Battle Force included Aircraft, Battle Force, with Carrier Division One and Carrier Division Two, plus Cruiser Divisions 4, 5, and 6, as well as Destroyers, Battle Force.Destroyers, Battle Force Destroyer Flotilla 1 The Scouting Force included Cruiser Division Three ( , , and ) and Cruiser Division Nine ( , , , and and Submarines, Scouting Force.Cruisers, Battle Force, U.S. Pacific Fleet, 7.12.1941 The Amphibious Force was formally known as Commander, Amphibious Forces, Pacific Fleet (ComPhibPac). On 7 December 1941 the Amphibious Force comprised the Army's 3rd Infantry Division at Fort Lewis, under Army operational control, the 2nd Marine Division, the 2nd Marine Aircraft Wing, the 2nd Defense Battalion (see Marine defense battalions), and a depot.Orbat.com/Niehorster, Amphibious Force, U.S. Pacific Fleet One of PhibPac's subordinate commands during World War II was Transports, Amphibious Force, Pacific Fleet, or TransPhibPac. The commander of TransPhibPac was known as ComTransPhibPac. In December 1941, the fleet consisted of nine battleships, three aircraft carriers, 12 heavy cruisers, eight light cruisers, 50 destroyers, 33 submarines, and 100 patrol bombers. This was approximately the fleet's strength at the time of the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. That day, the Japanese Combined Fleet carried out the attack on Pearl Harbor, drawing the United States into World War II in the Pacific. The Pacific Fleet's Battle Line took the brunt of the attack, with two battleships destroyed, two salvageable but requiring lengthy reconstruction, and four more lightly to moderately damaged, forcing the U.S. Navy to rely primarily on aircraft carriers and submarines for many months afterward. Subsequently Pacific Fleet engagements during World War II included the Battle of Guam, the Marshalls-Gilberts raids, the Doolittle Raid, the Solomon Islands campaign, the Battle of the Coral Sea, the Battle of Midway, the Battle of the Eastern Solomons, the Battle of the Santa Cruz Islands, the Battle of the Philippine Sea, the Gilbert and Marshall Islands campaign, the Battle of Leyte Gulf, and the Battle of Okinawa. More minor battles included the Battle of Dutch Harbor. The Submarine Force began a sustained campaign of commerce raiding against Japan's merchant marine, beginning the very first day of the war, which ultimately claimed 1,314 ships totalling about 5.3 million tons (by the imperfect postwar reckoning of the Joint Army-Navy Assessment Committee, JANAC).Blair, pp.877-8. The West Loch disaster occurred at Pearl Harbor on 21 May 1944. Post 1945 The Pacific Fleet took part in Operation Magic Carpet, the return of U.S. servicemen, after the end of the Second World War. The organization of the Pacific Fleet in January 1947 is shown in Hal M. Friedman's Arguing over the American Lake: Bureaucracy and Rivalry in the U.S. Pacific, 1945-1947.''Hal M. Friedman, 'Arguing over the American Lake: Bureaucracy and Rivalry in the U.S. Pacific, 1945-47' Texas A&M University Press, 2009, ISBN 1603441255, 105-108. Since 1950 the Pacific Fleet has been involved in the Korean War, the Vietnam War, the two Taiwan Straits Crises, and a number of other operations including the Mayaguez Incident of 1975, as well as post-Vietnam related operations such as Operation New Arrivals. The RIMPAC exercise series began in 1971. On 7 March 1984, the Secretaries of Transportation and Navy signed a Memorandum of Agreement which created the Maritime Defense Zones (MDZ).Jeffrey Hartman, 'Guarding Alaska: A Memoir of Coast Guard Missions on the Last Frontier', iUniverse, 2012, ISBN 1475924771, 9781475924770, p.104 The Pacific MDZ is an echelon three Navy command under the Commander U.S. Pacific Fleet. The Pacific MDZ has responsibility for coastal defense up to 200 nautical miles around the U.S. West Coast, Alaska, Aleutian Islands, and Hawaii during times of hostility. On 1 October 1990, Commander U.S. Naval Forces Alaska (COMUSNAVAK) was established as the Naval Component Commander to Commander, Alaskan Command (COMALCOM). Since its inception, COMUSNAVAK has grown to become responsible for coordinating all Navy activity in the Alaska and Aleutian area, for detailed planning and coordination for the Naval portion of the Joint and Combined Exercise Northern Edge, and coordinates high-visibility U.S. Navy ship visits throughout Alaska in support of public relations and recruiting initiatives. The very large PACEX '89 in the North Pacific involved the USN, Canadian Navy, Japanese Maritime Self-Defence Force, and ROK Navy. At the end of Exercise PACEX '89 a 54 ship formation was assembled for photos. It included the flagship, , the Battle Group, the Battle Group, two battleship surface action groups formed around the and , and a Japanese Maritime Self-Defence Force task force. Other operations undertaken since include participation in the Alaskan Oil Spill Joint Task Force, including participation of Commander, Amphibious Group Three, as deputy CJTF. This was the defence response to the Exxon Valdez oil spill of March 1989. Also, the Pacific Fleet was involved in Joint Task Force Philippines during the December 1989 coup attempt there, which involved two carrier battle groups, USS ''Midway and USS Enterprise-with their associated air wings operating in the Philippine Sea, chopped to JTF Philippines. During the operations, the carriers maintained deck alerts and 24-hour coverage of Manila with E-2C aircraft.Center for Naval Analysis, Joint Task Force Operations since 1983, CRM94-42, July 1994 Around September 10, 1990, and the visited Vladivostok. This marked the first United States Navy visit to the Soviet Union's Pacific port of Vladivostok since before World War II. Before the visit was completed, the crew received word that their Pacific cruise was canceled. They returned to Long Beach and joined the Battle Group preparing to deploy to the Persian Gulf. During Operation Fiery Vigil in June 1991, the following vessels participated in the sealift phase of the evacuation: the Lincoln battle group (COMCARGRU 3 embarked): , , , , , , , Amphibious Ready Group Alpha (COMPHIBRON 3 embarked): , , , , and a large number of other vessels: , , , , , , , , , , , [[USNS Ponchatoula (T-AO-148)|USNS Ponchatoula (T-AO-148)]], [[USS Passumpsic (AO-107)|USNS Passumpsic (T-AO-107)]], , , , . (CNA, 1994, 113) Further operations included JTF Marianas (August–September 1992) and JTF Hawaii (September–October 1992). Other contingency operation after 1991 included Operation Sea Angel (Bangladesh relief) (led by Commander III Marine Expeditionary Force), Operation Eastern Exit, and involvement in the Somali Civil War - 'Restore Hope'. During 'Restore Hope,' Navy command arrangements underwent a number of changes during the operation. At the start, the principal naval forces were the Ranger battle group (with Commander, Carrier Group One embarked on as Commander, Naval Forces), the Kitty Hawk battle group, an amphibious task unit including , , , and MV Lummus, and three ships from MPSRON TWO (MV Anderson, MV Bonnyman, and MV Phillips). Other events led to the departure of the carriers and, as a result, Commander, Naval Forces responsibilities devolved first to Commander, Carrier Group Three, on Kitty Hawk, and thence to Commander, Amphibious Group Three. Finally Commander, Amphibious Squadron 3 became COMNAVFOR on 15 January with the departure of COMPHIGRU THREE after the completion of the MPF offload. (CNA, 1994, 168) In 1995 Pacific Fleet surface ships were reshuffled.Kitsap Sun, Pacific Fleet Changes, July 25, 1995 Effective Oct. 1, 1995 the U.S. Pacific Fleet's surface ships were to be reorganized into six core battle groups and eight destroyer squadrons. Permanent core battle groups were to include a battle group commander, aircraft carrier, carrier air wing and at least two cruisers. * Commander Cruiser-Destroyer Group 1/USS Constellation Battle Group: and * ComCruDesGru 3/USS Carl Vinson Battle Group: , and * ComCruDesGru 5/USS Kitty Hawk Battle Group: and * Commander Carrier Group 7 (ComCarGru 7)/USS Nimitz Battle Group: and * ComCar Gru 3/USS Abraham Lincoln Battle Group: and * Commander Carrier Group Five/USS Independence Battle Group: and Commander, Naval Surface Forces Pacific probably directed .. * Destroyer Squadron 1: , , , , , , and * Destroyer Squadron 5: , , , , * Destroyer Squadron 7: , , , and * Destroyer Squadron 9: , , , , and * Destroyer Squadron 15: , , , , , and * Destroyer Squadron 21: , , , , and * Destroyer Squadron 23: , , , , and * Destroyer Squadron 31: , , and In 1996 two carrier battle groups were sent to the Taiwan area during the Third Taiwan Straits Crisis. Later ships of the Pacific Fleet, notably the provided support to the entry of INTERFET in East Timor in 1999. Between 25–27 March 2006, Carrier Strike Group Nine participated in a series of anti-submarine warfare exercises (ASW) in Hawaiian waters while en route to the U.S. Seventh Fleet's area of responsibility. In addition to the strike group, the exercise also included the nuclear-powered attack submarines , , , , and , as well as land-based P-3 Orion aircraft from Commander Patrol and Reconnaissance Wing 2 and associated patrol squadrons VP-4, VP-9, and VP-47. As of 2011, the Pacific Fleet has authority of: *numbered Third and Seventh Fleets *Naval Air Force, Pacific *Commander, Naval Surface Forces Pacific;Commander, Naval Surface Forces, Atlantic (COMNAVSURFPAC) is a post within the United States Pacific Fleet. As Naval Surface Forces, Pacific, it is a military formation, but the organization is often known as COMNAVSURFPAC. Its headquarters are on the West Coast of the United States. *Naval Submarine Force, Pacific Naval shore commands PACFLT has authority of are: *Commander Naval Forces Korea *Commander Naval Forces Japan *Commander Naval Forces Marianas See List of units of the United States Navy Commanders See also *History of the United States Navy *Military history of the United States *Pacific Partnership *United States Fleet Forces Command Notes External links * Official site * Pacific Fleet Center-Long Beach (Campaign to permanently berth the retired in Long Beach, CA) * Silent Service - Submarine Warfare in WWII (Rare Footage) Pacific Pacific Category:Military units and formations established in 1907 Category:Military history of the Pacific Ocean Category:1907 establishments in the United States